Better Than Revenge
by FeelingBella
Summary: Revenge. That's all Bella thinks of when Tanya steals her best friend just to taunt her. She starts to put her plan in motion, but what will she do when her best friend and love of her life confronts her about a conversation that he overheard?


**A/N:  
This was my O/S for the contest Lyrics to Life. I didn't win, but I had fun writing it! I hope you like it. And I want to thank my beta's and pre-reader! Have fun!**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

School reunions.

I hate them. I look around and see a lot of familiar faces. I can't believe that I let someone talk me into coming to this thing, and by someone I mean one of my best friends:, a little pixie named Alice.

It's been five years since I've been in these halls, but I'm already here so I might as well see what is new with all these people.

"Are you still revengeful, Bella?" a young woman asks me. Her blond hair is up in a beautiful bun and her make-up is done perfectly, making her blue eyes pop. I remember her very well. She is the person who made my high school years feel like hell.

"Are you still stealing what isn't yours?" I laugh. "Besides, Tanya, you know me. There is nothing I do better than revenge." And I give her a sweet smile that turns into a smirk.

She starts laughing.

"You're a funny girl, Bella," Tanya says. "I still remember that thing you did with my shampoo."

I have to repress my smile, because I clearly remember what I did, but also the reason for doing it.

"You know, Tanya," I tell her. "I never did it without a reason. Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

**BTR**

_Ha, time for a little revenge._

**BTR**

It's a beautiful day. Summer is about to begin and for once it isn't raining so I'm cycling to my best friend's house.

The moment I become sixteen will be the sweetest moment. It's not that I don't like riding my bike, but sometimes it's very tiresome.

Just as I'm arriving at my best friend's house, the door opens and his sister, Alice, walks out.

"Bella!" she screeches. "You're finally here. Edward is acting like a dork. Maybe you could tell him that shopping is fun."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "You know I support Edward's opinion on that, Alice."

Alice sighs and walks to the garage, where her bicycle stands. Alice is two months younger than me and is also counting down the days until she can have her driver's license.

"Tell my mother I'm going to Rosalie's," she orders me. "At least, she will go shopping with me instead of playing the piano."

I laugh, while putting my bicycle in the garage.

"Don't laugh." Alice pouts. "It's the truth."

"Alice," I start, "I know it's the truth, but you won't change me."

"Yeah, I know that. We've known each other since we were in diapers."

That's the truth because our parents, just like Rosalie's parents, were best friends. Every weekend we have dinner with them. This weekend it would be in our house.

"See you later, pixie," I say, while walking in the house. "Edward, I'm here."

"Finally, a normal girl," he says like he was dying.

"You know that your sister is the normal girl, right?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I like you more than her. You don't talk about shopping."

I smile.

Everybody except our parents, finds it weird that Edward and I are best friends. It isn't that weird. We loved the same music and love to do the same things. The only difference is that Edward is a year older than me.

We both play the piano and the guitar, although he plays way better than me.

Edward is six-foot-two and has a slender yet tone body, reddish brown hair with a mind of his own, and the greenest eyes. I think they look like emeralds. Sometimes, I feel myself get lost in them.

"Are you ready for the summer?" Edward pulls me out of my thoughts with his question.

"Oh, of course," I answer enthusiastically. "Who isn't ready?"

"Yeah, of course. I can't believe I start my senior year after the summer."

"Don't remind me," I grunt.

"Come on, Bells," he says. "It's only a year later that you will join me in college."

It is true, but every time that he has to remind me of his last year in high school, I lose the courage to tell him the truth.

"I know, Edward," I say. "It's just . . ."

"That you'll miss me endlessly," he teases me. I grimace, because even though it's true that I'll miss him, it's not what I want to say.

"Yeah, that's right." I confirm so he won't notice that I'm almost crying. "I have to go to the bathroom."

I walk out of the hall into the bathroom and let the tears fall. Someday I will find the courage to tell him the truth.

**BTR**

_The story starts when it was hot__  
__And it was summer__  
__And I had it all__  
__I had him right there where I wanted him._

**BTR**

A week later, the summer starts, and I'm ready to go with my family , the Cullens, and the Hales to California.

"I can't believe we are going to L.A.," Alice squeals. "I'm so ready to go to the beach and get some tan."

I'm sitting with Rose and Alice, talking about our vacation, because Edward has to do something, otherwise I would spend my day with him.

"I think is going to be a great time for changes, right, girls?" I say.

"Alice may be changing her Facebook status to 'in a relationship' for what I overheard my brother saying the other night," Rose shares with a smile.

"You think so? I can't wait for Jazzy to ask me to be his girlfriend! He's so handsome with his olive green eyes, golden locks, and athletic body . . ." Alice is over the moon in love with Jasper, Rose's older brother. Has been since we were kids. It's taken them long enough to finally commit to a relationship. They look really good together.

But I'm sure there will be another couple in the near future. You see, Edward has a fraternal twin, a real goofus named Emmett. They look nothing alike; Emmett is tall and has a muscular body, short curly dark hair, and when he smiles dimples form on his cheeks. He's one of the most loving and loyal people I've ever met, and Rose has had a huge crush on him for what feels like forever.

"Do you guys think Emmett likes me?" Rose asks shyly, like she was reading my mind. Alice and I both look at her questioningly.

"Where did that come from?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Bella is right," Alice adds. "Where is the confident girl we know and love?"

"You know I like Emmett," Rose explains. "But does he like me?"

"Of course, Rose," I say and go to hug her. "He would be a blind asshole if he doesn't like you."

"And when are you going to tell Edward the truth?" Alice questions me.

Rose laughs when I start blushing. "Yeah, when?"

"I don't like him," I lie.

"Oh no?" Rose teases me. "So you don't mind that the girls are running after him to get in his pants."

"He would never do that."

The girls laugh at my admission, and I have to confess that I am jealous. I know about all the girls of our school that wanted to date him, but he never went after them or accepted their propositions.

I don't know why he refuses their pleas, but I'm always hoping that it's because he likes me.

"Bella, if you don't tell him by the end of next school's year, there will be a college girl going after him," Rose tells me.

"Rose is right about that. He won't always be single," Alice goes further.

Tears are forming, but I try to keep them at bay. "I know that, but I don't have the courage to tell him."

"Why not?" Alice asks.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" I wonder. "What about our friendship? I don't want to risk losing my best friend because of that."

"He will like you," Rose vows. "You don't see how he looks at you."

"That's not true," I argue.

"When are you going to see yourself clearly?"

I can only shrug. They both are the most beautiful girls in Forks. Rosalie has long, wavy, blond hair and honey colored eyes. I'm certain she could be a model. She has legs that go for miles, a rocking hot body, and an even more gorgeous smile. Many girls at our school were jealous of her. Rose wasn't just your typical girl. Yes, she loves shopping and dressing up, but she loves working on cars even more. If any of us have trouble with our cars, she repairs them. She is really good, and of course cheap.

Alice is petite, but she compensates that with her happy character. She has black hair that is cut in a pixie look. She used to have longer hair, but she said it was way too long for her small frame. This new hair style makes the color of her eyes pop even more. Alice has this amazing kind of greenish eye color that is very unique. Of course fashion is her hobby and if she can do it as a job, she will be the happiest girl in the world.

I have long brown hair. I'm shorter than Rose, but taller than Alice. I'm not thin, but also not that heavy. The girls always say that I have the right curves. I love reading and classical music. I like playing my piano and my guitar. I sometimes write my own music, but lately I can't find any inspiration for it.

"You're very beautiful, Bella," Alice says. I look at her and smile. "You just have to accept that."

"Bella!"

Edward's home. I jump up and run out of Alice's room.

"And there she goes," Alice and Rose sings.

"Edward," I greet him when I'm downstairs.

"I've got news, Bells."

**BTR**

_She came along__  
__Got him alone__  
__And let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**BTR**

_I've news, Bells._

The words are still playing in my head and the words that came afterward are also on repeat. Edward has a date.

A date.

I still can't believe it.

Last week he came home and told me the real reason why he couldn't spend the day with me. A girl in his class asked him to go drink coffee in Port Angeles.

That I don't find that bad, but when he told me who the girl is, I run. He calls after me, but I take my bike out of the garage and hurry back home. The tears are already falling down my cheeks.

Tanya Porter.

Tanya Porter is the girl who he is going on a date with. Tonight.

It's my own fault of course; I never told him the truth. I only thought he has better taste. He knows that Tanya bullies me in school. He also knows the rumors she spreads about me, but now he's going on a date with her.

Edward tries calling me all week. His sister eventually comes to my house and hugs me, telling me that he's a blind asshole.

My phone rings again and without looking at the screen, I push ignore.

A couple of minutes later, I receive a text message. Thinking it is Alice, I open it.

**Why are you ignoring me? I need your advice. E x**

I cry even more. He doesn't realize why I'm ignoring him. I thought he is a smart boy, but I am so wrong.

**BTR**

_I never saw it coming__  
__Wouldn't have suspected it__  
__I underestimated__  
__Just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know__  
__The pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated__  
__Just who she was stealing from_

**BTR**

Weeks pass by and we go to Los Angeles. _With Tanya_. I spend most of my time either alone or with Alice and Rose and ignore the new couple.

Edward doens't believe me when I tell him that Tanya is using him to get to me. He even says that if I can't accept his relationship, then we aren't friends anymore.

Those words hurt me the most. I can't believe he will throw away all these years of friendship and all because of _her._

Every time Edward isn't there to hear her, she taunts me.

"Who has him now, duck." That is her favorite phrase toward me.

I always have to restrain Alice and Rose before they kill her, but eventually I become stronger.

Tanya will finally know the real Bella Swan.

**BTR**

The summer is over and school starts again. Tanya is still taunting me with her new boyfriend, my ex-best friend, and I have had enough of it.

I spend the day thinking about different ways to get to her and lose focus in my classes. I don't care, of course, because for one thing my revenge will be sweet, and secondly, I'll just catch up later.

At night, I put my plan in motion. I finally have my driver's license and to celebrate it all three sets of parents give me a new car: a black Audi.

"I'm going to Port Angeles with Rose and Alice," I tell my Mom before leaving the house. All our parents are worried about the fact that Edward and I are ignoring each other, but I can't care less. He knows how I feel about Tanya. He can have any girl in our school, but he chooses her.

I start my car and drive to Tanya's house.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa_

After I have done everything, I go back home and immediately climb into my bed. I can't wait till the next day. This is going to be fun; no one messes with me like that.

**BTR**

The morning comes faster than I realize, but the prospect of seeing how Tanya will look makes it bearable.

I pick up Alice first and then Rose.

"Bella, did you sleep last night?" Alice asks when we are waiting on Rose.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I lie.

"You should forget him, Bella," Alice says. "He isn't worth your thoughts."

"Who isn't worth Bella's thoughts?" Rose asks.

Alice gives her a look, as if saying '_Are you really asking that?'_

"Oh, Edward," Rose answers her own question. "Right. Let's go."

Thinking about the things I'm going to see, I have trouble not to smile.

"What are you thinking of?" Rose asks.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Then why are you smiling?" Alice asks, seeing my smile.

"Oh, an inner thought."

I park my car in the usual spot and turn off the motor. I look around and see Edward's car parked across the lot.

"Wow," Rose says. "He's here fast. Usually he only arrives when the last bell rings."

"Apparently, he is also alone." Alice points with her head to where he is waiting alone.

"Where is Snorter?" I ask nonchalantly. I love to rhyme Tanya's name with the most ridiculous words. I even invent words.

"I think we will have our answer soon enough," Rose says looking at Tanya's car who is parking next to Edward's.

"Are they fighting?" Alice wonders.

"I hope so," I mumble, just to cover up that I know the real reason as to why she was coming to school alone. She gets out of the car and everybody notices her blue hair. It's a shame that she used the wrong shampoo this morning.

The whole school is laughing at her appearance, even me. Alice and Rose can't hold it in anymore and are laughing the hardest. Tanya looks around and sees me standing next to my car. She walks to me and if looks could kill . . .

Oh well, the blue hair doesn't have anything at the fact that she isn't wearing make-up. Apparently, she has to wear make-up to look good.

"You!" she screeches.

"What?" I try to act innocent.

"Don't think that I don't know that you did this."

"But, Tanya, I wouldn't dare. By the way, I was with Rosalie last night, ask her."

Tanya looks at Rose, who's still laughing so hard tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"That's correct! She was with me last night," she answers while trying to catch her breath.

Tanya huffs and leaves us behind. She walks to Edward, who is trying very hard not to laugh.

"Bella, did you do that?" Rose asks after she finally stops laughing.

I only shrug. "What if I did?" And put an innocent smile on my face.

They both start laughing again. We walk to our first class, and I start to form a new plan.

**BTR**

_Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends_

**BTR**

The months pass by, and Tanya is now the school's clown. The things that have happened to her are too ridiculous for words, but I have to say that I came up with some amazing things.

After the third prank, Alice and Rose decided to help me and it became worse when Emmett and Jasper start to help. Those two can get a little carried away.

"I've an idea," Rose says, painting her nails in my room. We decided to get together and have a girl's night at my house. The three of us want to forget school. "What does Tanya love the most?"

I look at Alice and we both nod.

"Her credit cards and expensive clothes," we say together.

"Indeed." Rose smiles. "What will her parents say when she has a ridiculous high statement?"

"How is it possible to achieve that goal?" I ask, putting my book beside me. "We don't have her cards."

"We don't have her cards _yet_." Rose smiles suspiciously.

"Rose," Alice starts, "we have to be realistic. Even when we have her cards, how are we going to access them?"

"Alice is right," I say. "Don't we need her codes?"

"We will get them," Rose says with certainty in her voice that kind of worries me. She puts down her nail polish and looks at us. "We will bring Tanya down."

**BTR**

_She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better__  
__Than revenge (revenge), ha_

_She looks at life like it's a party__  
__And she's on the list__  
__She looks at me like I'm a trend__  
__And she's so over it_

**BTR**

The next day, we start to put our plan in motion. It's not going to be an easy target, but we will make it work.

"Tanya," I say while passing her locker. She rolls her eyes, like I'm a trend from last year that repulses her. "How are you doing?"

Her hair has still some blue streaks in it from my first prank.

"Are you really asking how I'm doing?" she asks, slamming her locker door. "Take a look and answer your question?"

Just when she's about to step away from me and her locker, Rose passes us and accidentally, yet on purpose, pushes her. Everything in Tanya's hand falls on the ground, including her bag.

Apparently, it is open, because everything fell out. Just like we plan.

Rose winks at me, before turning to Tanya. "Oh, my God, Tanya. I'm so sorry."

I don't know if it's because I knew of the plan or because it was obvious, but I can hear the fakeness in Rose's apology. She sounds way too concerned.

I crouch down to help her pick up her stuff. "Let me help you."

Meanwhile, I pick up her wallet and take out several cards. I push them to Rose and she passes them to Alice, who was passing us, hand in hand with her boyfriend Jasper.

Our plan is going well, but now comes the hardest part of it all. Get the codes.

"Everything okay?" Rose asks overly concerned.

"Yes." Tanya pulls everything out of our hands and walks away.

"Rude much." Rose laughs.

"I don't think the next part will go as easy," I mumble.

"Don't worry. Alice is good at manipulating people, and even better at manipulating her own brother." Rose assures me.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right, Bella," Rose says seriously, her hands on her hips.

**BTR**

_I think her ever present frown__  
__Is a little troubling__  
__And she thinks I'm psycho__  
__'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

**BTR**

Getting the codes is harder than planned, but eventually we get them. Or should I say, Alice gets them.

"How did you get them?" I ask Alice, while she gives me a small paper.

"I just asked Edward the most important dates in her life."

"So how do you know which one was the correct one?"

"Just talking nicely to the queen bee," Alice states like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I start up the computer. "Do you know any fun web shops?"

Alice shrugs. "Only my clothing sites."

"That's too normal; we need some sites with ridiculous stuff."

After opening a browser, I immediately go to Google and type 'Ridiculous things people buy on the web'.

I get thousands of results and click on the first link.

"Oh, my God." Alice laughs. "People really buy that?"

She points to the screen. I read the text. "Apocalypse Kit. Are they serious?"

"What is it?" Alice asks.

I scroll down. "Some stuff to survive the end of the world."

"If the world ends, I don't think anybody will survive it."

"Maybe not, but maybe Tanya doesn't know that," I tell her, while clicking on the buy button. "Tanya will want to give this to her father."

I follow the instructions on the website and give Tanya's information.

"How much does it cost?"

"Three hundred forty nine dollars."

"For such a ridiculous thing?"

I just shrug. We are both laughing, when someone knocks on my door.

"That should be Rose," I say. Alice stands up and goes to open the door.

"How is the shopping going?" I hear Rose ask.

"Slowly, but we already found an Apocalypse kit." Alice laugher rings through the house and soon Rose's follows.

They enter the living room and each sit at my side. I just finished the deal and go back to the first page. I start to read the list and stops at something else that I find funny.

'Lighted slippers'. They can be useful.

"Are you serious? One hundred and twenty nine dollars for a pair of slippers," Rose exclaims. "They have to be kidding."

"Rose, they are lighted slippers," Alice reacts.

"Isn't Tanya's Mom scared of the dark?" I ask playfully, while buying the stuff.

"We should also buy stuff that Tanya would buy."

"Hey, I remember something," Alice declares. "Tanya was talking to some of her friends about a diamond encrusted Bluetooth headset."

"So?" I question her. "What has that do to with this?"

"She didn't buy them, because they were really expensive."

"But she wanted them?" Rose asks.

"Indeed."

"Do you think we can find it?" I ask Alice.

Alice nods and starts typing the words in Google. Several seconds later we found the website that sells the headset.

"Damn, I understand why she didn't buy them. Fifty thousand dollars." Rose gasps. "That is just . . ." Rose is speechless

I giggle. "Now, she will have the headset and maybe this bag to go with it, too." Those were an additional one thousand, six hundred, and fifty dollars.

**BTR**

Several hours later, we decide that we bought enough.

"Now, we have to get the cards back in Tanya's bag," I worry. "This will not be easy."

"As easy as taking them," Rose declares. "We just do the same."

Just as Rose said, giving Tanya the cards back was easy. We staged it in the same way as the first time, but now it is Rose talking to Tanya and Alice doing the bumping. Tanya, of course, is once again her _friendly self_.

**BTR**

_Sophistication isn't what you wear__  
__Or who you know__  
__Or pushing people down__  
__To get you where you wanna go_

**BTR**

"You know," a voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn around to see Tanya glaring at me, "I never thought you had it in you."

Tanya looks ridiculous, with her cheap clothes and no make-up. She loses her so called sophistication. She loses her credit cards because of our prank. Her parents got the statement, and they decide that Tanya wasn't responsible enough to have her own cards. Tanya had to give them back.

"What do I have in me?" I pat my body as if I was looking for something.

"Don't act stupid, duck, I know you're behind all this," she spits.

I just smile at her. "I'm not acting stupid, Tanya," I tell her. "I really don't know what you mean."

"I knew you and Edward were best friends. I really knew I could get to you if I started dating him, but this reaction I never expected."

"What reaction?" I ask, still playing dumb.

"Oh, come on," Tanya begins. "You knew I was using him to get to you, but that you would ruin my life? I never saw that coming."

This is the first time she has openly admitted that she used Edward. I would have loved for Edward to be here so he could hear her.

Suddenly, her expression changes and she looks at me as if she has discovered something that was hiding at plane sight.

"You love him!" she exclaims.

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Oh, little duckling loves Edward," she taunts me.

"You don't know anything."

"So that's the reason my hair is blue, I don't have credit cards, and everybody walks on egg shells around me."

"You did it all to yourself," I tell her. "If you had never used my best friend for your own fun, none of this would have happened."

"Oh, but I had a good laugh at it. Seeing him chose _me _over you."

"You should learn that you're not it, Tanya," I say.

"I will have even more fun now," she says, ignoring my last statement. She turns around and walks away.

I sigh. I think I've reached my final level of revenge. It's time to bring the big guns.

**BTR**

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school__  
__So it's up to me__  
__But no amount of vintage dresses__  
__Gives you dignity_

**BTR**

The credit card prank reaches Emmett and Jasper's ears and when they discover their girlfriends were also behind it, they want to help.

"Come on, Bella." Emmett is kneeling on the floor and with his hands clap together. "It would be an honor to help you with this."

Next to him, Jasper is a mirror of his oaf of a friend. "He's right, Bella. It would be our pleasure to help."

I roll my eyes at their silliness, but I must confess their begging is actually working. "Okay, but you have to come up with the idea."

"No problem." Emmett grins, standing up. "We have already formed a plan before coming here."

"It involves her car," Jasper adds.

"She is not going to die, is she?" My eyes are big and my voice sounds really worried, with this two no one ever knew what to expect. "I hate her, but I don't wish her dead."

"Oh no, it only involves a lot of plastic."

"Uh?"

"We are going to cover her car with plastic wrap," Jasper explains. "Lots of plastic wrap."

"Oh." My mouth is wide open, before I start laughing. Their idea is so silly, but I can already picture it.

"We are also going to remove her tires and put the car on cinder blocks," Emmett states enthusiastically.

"Guys, you do realize you have to pull this off in one night, right?" I tell them, worried that they want to do way too much in a really short time.

Their facial expressions are absurd; I think they just realized they don't have enough time to do everything they have planned.

"You're right," Jasper admits. "But we still have an ace under our sleeve."

"We are going to put coloring in the wiper fluid." Emmett's smile is so big he looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Why?" I ask them.

"So when she sprays the glass, she'll think something other than water is being sprayed," Jasper explains.

"I think red is the best color," Emmett suggests. "It will look like blood."

I start to smile at their idea. "The girls and I will help you."

"So when are we going to carry out this plan?" Jasper asks.

"Tomorrow night," I answer. "Now, let's go shopping."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett bellows. "Let the fun begin!"

**BTR**

The next night, we have so much fun wrapping the car, but I am glad that Alice and Rose are there to help.

Before we start with our plan, we make sure that the car's alarm is off. Luckily, Tanya forgot to lock her car.

Putting the coloring in the wiper fluid is easy. Rose knows where she has to put it and does it quickly. Wrapping the whole car is another story, because it isn't like Tanya has a Mini Cooper. If we didn't have five people wrapping it, we would have been busy till the end of next day.

"God," Alice groans rubbing her arms, "couldn't you think of an easier plan?"

The boys laugh. "Why? This is so much fun."

Eventually, the whole car is wrapped, and we all admire the end result.

"I still think we should do the tires."

We all look at Emmett as if he has lost his mind.

"It is four in the morning, Emmett." Jasper looks at his watch. "If we start your idea, we'll be busted."

"You're a coward." Emmett pouts and it's a funny sight to see a big guy pout like a little kid.

"Let's go home," Rose says. "We can at least sleep a couple of hours."

We picked up our bicycles, since we decided to take them because they don't make as much noise as a car.

"See you at school," I greet them, before going home.

**BTR**

Apparently, Tanya has trouble unwrapping her gift this morning so her mother drops her off at the school.

"I guess her car isn't ready to drive, yet," Emmett laughs. "I'm curious to how she will react to her colored wiper fluid."

"I don't care about her reaction," I say. "I wonder why Edward didn't pick her up."

"Maybe he's tired of her," Jasper mumbles. "Or he has come to his right mind."

Just in that moment, Edward walks to Tanya and gives her a passionate kiss. I feel tears forming in my eyes, but before they can fall, I walk away from the group. It's becoming harder to see them together.

The next day, Tanya has her car back and seems she has decided to pick up Edward. She looks our way, as if she knows that we are behind her wrapped car. Just to despise her, I give her a little wave. She abruptly turns around and walks away. Edward follows her like a lost puppy. It's a sad sight.

We still don't know if she knows about the red wiper fluid, but I think we will find out soon enough. Emmett decides to make her window dirty with some pizza from the cafeteria.

"Sometimes, I think my boyfriend is a five-year-old kid trapped in the body of a grown up." Rosalie sighs.

We will have to wait until school is out. Still three hours to go.

It is like the God's are with us, because time flies by and we are on our way to the parking lot.

"Oh, my God," Tanya screeches when she reaches her car.

"Tanya, sweetheart," Edward tries to calm her down, "just use the wipers to clean it off."

Tanya steps into the driver's side and starts her car. We all wait patiently for what is coming next.

She starts wiping her windows.

"Sweetheart, use the wiper fluid."

Tanya does what Edward suggests and immediately her scream follow, it's quite a sight seeing all that _blood_ hitting her window and her screaming.

We all start laughing, taking one last look at them, we step into our cars. This prank was one of the best we did.

**BTR**

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa_

**BTR**

On Saturday, I'm lounging at home, not feeling like doing anything. Tanya's words are still in my head. Did I love Edward? Or am I just angry at him because he has a relationship with my biggest enemy?

I can't answer those questions right now I have so many different feelings inside my head. It's like they're taunting me.

The doorbell rings but I ignore it. I don't want to see anyone.

"Come on, Bella," Edward's voice sounds through the door. "I know you're home."

"Leave me alone," I yell back.

"No, I won't leave you alone."

I sigh and stand up. Opening the door, I lean against it and look bored at Edward. "What?"

"Is it true?" he asks accusingly.

"Is what true?" I retort not liking the way he's talking to me.

"That you're the one behind Tanya's blue hair, lack of money, and so on."

"Oh that!" I shrug. "What do you care?"

"Maybe I care, because she's my girlfriend."

"Was that it?" I ask him, while closing the door again.

Edward sets his foot between it and the doorframe and stops me from closing it all the way.

"What?" I ask him again only this time you could hear the irritation in my voice. I just want to be left alone. Once again, he is choosing her over me and it hurt.

"What happened to the funny girl that was my best friend?" he asks me.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started dating the girl who bullies me."

"Tanya has changed."

"Says who?"

"I saw it, Bells," Edward explains. "She regrets everything."

"Yeah right." I look him in the eyes, so he can see that I'm telling the truth. "She is using you to get to me. She told me so herself."

I see something change in his eyes, like he is hiding something from me, but before I can question him about it he turns around and walks away. I shrug, closing the door. I walk into the kitchen and take out a bottle of water before going back to the living room where I am watching Criminal Minds. They could even give me some more ideas to get to Tanya.

**BTR**

_Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends_

**BTR**

The next day Alice calls me to tell me that Edward caught Tanya cheating on him. I have to laugh. It's not that I'm happy she cheated on him or that he is probably hurt by it; it's just that how can someone make it so easy for me to prove I am right and still get my revenge?

"She makes it so easy."

"What are you saying, Bella?" Alice asks me.

"This is going to be the last nail on her coffin," I answer. "Who is she cheating with?"

"Garrett McCoy."

"Oh, God no . . ." I laugh. "She really has no taste. Actually, now Edward can see that she is an actress and that everybody knows her for what she does on the mattress."

"Bella, isn't it time to stop this revenge thing."

"All in due time, Alice, but right now I have to go," I say, not giving her explanations. "I'll call you later."

The last part of my revenge starts right now. I know where McCoy lives, and I'm going to pay him a little visit.

I drive my car to his street. It is not that far, because Forks is one of the smallest towns of the U.S. I park my car and look at the house, before getting out and walking up the driveway.

I knock on the door and moments later, a nice lady opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I greet her. "I'm a student at the same school Garrett goes to, and I have to discuss a task we have to give on Monday."

The lady nods and walks back inside. "Come in."

"Thank you!"

"Garrett!" she calls her son. "Bella Swan is here for you."

"I'm coming," he yells.

"You can sit down."

"Thank you," I say, taking a seat on the couch.

A few minutes later, I can hear someone coming down.

"Bella Swan." I look up to see Garrett standing in front of me. "I thought my Mom was lying."

"Why would she be lying?"

"Because we never talk at school," he answers.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Payback!"

**BTR**

_She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better__  
__Than revenge, ha ha_

**BTR**

Convincing Garrett to help me is much easier than I expect. On Monday, we put our plan in motion.

Garrett is going to convince the whole school that Tanya doesn't know what she is doing and that he taught her everything he could. Tanya will be so embarrassed.

When the rumors spread, it becomes much worse than our original stories. Students are so weird when they are retelling a story they hear from someone else. They always add their own stuff.

By the end of the day, Tanya has several diseases and is not only the school's clown but also a slut. It is so much fun to watch. Let's just say she doesn't have a very nice senior year. I kind of felt bad for her, but it only lasted a minute when I remembered what she did to me and Edward.

**BTR**

_I'm just another thing__  
__For you to roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him__  
__But haven't you heard?_

**BTR**

"I never knew you could be such a bitch," Tanya says one day, while I'm putting away my books in my locker. I turn around to look at her.

"You know stealing other people's toys won't get you many friends," I tell her.

"I never stole your toys," she replies.

"We were in kindergarten when you did that," I explain. "The only thing I didn't get was why you bullied me."

"Jealousy makes us do weird things," she answers honestly.

"Jealousy?" I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are jealous of me?"

**BTR**

_I'm just another thing__  
__For you to roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him__  
__But I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

**BTR**

"Do you know why Edward and I really broke up?" she asks, ignoring my question.

I shake my head; I thought they broke up because of she cheated.

"The cheating is one reason of course," she explains. "But Edward never getting over losing his best friend and wanting her back is the main reason."

"What are you saying?"

"Edward missed you, or should I say still misses you," Tanya tells me. "He hated to see you become this revengeful person."

"You're lying!" I scream.

"Unbelievable." Tanya sighs. "For the first time in my life, I'm telling you the truth, and you don't believe me."

"Why would I? You stole my best friend; you ruined my high school memories!"

"I cheated on Edward because he always compared us, and I couldn't take it anymore."

I look up, surprised to hear that.

"'Do you play any instrument?' or 'Do you like that song, because Bells loves that song?'" Tanya says mimicking Edward. "It was like you were revenging me through Edward himself," she explains.

"Edward wouldn't say such things."

**BTR**

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
__She's an actress, whoa__  
__She's better known for the things that she does__  
__On the mattress, whoa_

**BTR**

"You really don't see yourself clearly," she states. "I always wondered why you and Edward were just friends."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but I'm curious."

I close my locker and start to walk away.

"You love him, right?"

I turn to look at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"The last time I made that statement, you never confirmed it," she says. "So now I'm going to ask you again. Do you love Edward Cullen?"

I look into her eyes, not sure of what to answer. Do I love Edward Cullen? That is the million dollar question and if I'm being honest, then yes, I do love him.

"If I'm reading your facial expression right, I think you realize the truth," Tanya says. "Now you have to say it out loud."

"It's not that easy," I confess.

"You should tell him."

"I'm not sure. Why would he love me?"

"Why wouldn't he love you?"

**BTR**

_Soon she's gonna find__  
__Stealing other people's toys__  
__On the playground__  
__Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind__  
__She should keep in mind__  
__There is nothing I do better__  
__Than revenge_

**BTR**

"Look at me and then look at yourself," I tell her. "You're the beautiful one."

"If there is something that you have proven me the last couple of months," she starts, "it's that beauty counts in the inside more than it does on the outside."

"Why are you being civil?" I finally ask the important question. "After everything I did to you."

"I deserved it," she says. "I know that. I'm the one who stole your doll in kindergarten; I'm the one who used your best friend just to spite you. And I have started to realize the error of my ways." And for the first time she actually looks sincere.

"I do love him," I say. "I love Edward Cullen." I state more confidently.

"Finally, she admits it." Tanya laughs.

"Bells?" A voice interrupts our conversation and startles us. When we look to where it came from, we see Edward standing just a few feet away from us, staring at me.

"Edward?" I say surprised.

"I'll leave you to it," says Tanya before walking down the hall.

"Is it true?"

"How long have you been standing there?" I stutter.

"Long enough," he answers, "but you're avoiding the question. Is it true what you said to Tanya?" he asks.

"I've said a lot of things to Tanya."

"Do you love me?"

The only thing I could do is nod.

"Say it out loud, Bells," he requests. "Say it out loud. I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, I love you."

He takes a step closer and pushes some hair behind my ear. "I can't believe it."

"I shouldn't have said anything," I say not looking at him and trying to step backwards. "I know you don't feel the same."

"Shhh now, I do feel the same, Bells," he whispers. "I never expected . . ."

He stops talking, and I look into his eyes.

"What did you never expect?" I ask him curious.

"For you to feel the same as me," he answers after looking in my eyes. "I love you, Bella Swan; I always have."

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I tell him with a silly smile on my face.

He pulls my face closer to his and into a kiss — a kiss in which we pour all our feelings for each other.

I know there is a lot we have to talk about and figure out, but for now, I'll just enjoy this moment.

**BTR**

_And do you still feel like__  
__You know what you're doing,__  
__Cause I don't think you do__  
__Oh_

**BTR**

If I look back to the things that happened that year, I realize that I don't know what I was doing. I let the hatred I feel for Tanya cloud my judgment. I start to lose myself in taking revenge, but I am lucky to have my friends to support and reign me in when needed. I don't know in how much trouble I'd have gotten myself into if it weren't for them.

I learn a lot that year about myself and how driven by emotions I can be, how you should never let revenge guide your actions or decisions. But the most important thing I've learn are my feelings for my best friend and the importance to have amazing friends in my life.

**BTR**

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing__  
__I don't think you do__  
__I don't think you do__  
__Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are__  
__See you deserve some applause__  
__Cause you're so much better__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

**BTR**

"There you are," a sweet voice pulls me out of my thoughts and brings me back to the present. I look at him and smile.

"I'm here," I answer him. "Do you remember Tanya?"

"Hello, Tanya," he greets her curtly. "You look good."

"Edward," she greets him back. "I never expected you to come."

"I would never let my pregnant wife come alone to a school reunion," he explains her, while putting his hand on my small bump.

I got my man back; that is my biggest revenge.

_I took him back faster than she could say sabotage._

**- THE END -**


End file.
